kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Duel Masters
This article is about the set. For the block, see Rise of the Duel Masters (block). Rise of the Duel Masters is the second booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Rocket Storm and Sonic Blast decks. Set Breakdown It contains 180 cards: *15 Super Rares *15 Very Rares *45 Rares *45 Uncommons *60 Commons Description All five civilizations are represented in this 180 card set, with 103 new cards for players to customize their decks with. It contains many cards previously seen in the pre-released Tatsurion vs. Razorkinder Battle Decks and The Dojo Edition sets. This set is the official launch of the Kaijudo Trading Card Game and will be further released at all retail stores, rather than only at WPN stores. Details This set officially introduces the following race(s) for the following civilization(s): *' ' **Angel Command (introduced in this set) **Battle Sphere (introduced in this set) **Enforcer **Fractal (introduced in this set) **Skyforce Champion **Star Sentinel **Storm Patrol *' ' **Aquan **Cyber Lord **Cyber Virus (introduced in this set) **Earth Eater (introduced in this set) **Leviathan **Trench Hunter **Undertow Engine *' ' **Brain Jacker **Chimera **Dark Lord (introduced in this set) **Dread Mask **Evil Toy **Rot Worm **Shadow Champion **Specter **Tarborg **Zombie *' ' **Armored Dragon **Attack Raptor **Berserker (introduced in this set) **Burn Belly **Drakon **Dune Gecko **Fire Bird (introduced in this set) **Rock Brute **Stomper *' ' **Beast Kin **Colossus **Flying Fungus (introduced in this set) **Living City (introduced in this set) **Megabug **Tree Kin **Tusker **Wild Veggie Keywords This set (as well as 1TVR and 2DED) introduce various Card Abilities in the game. These include: *''' Blocker' ''(You may tap this creature to change an enemy creature's attack to this creature.) *'Double Breaker' (This creature breaks 2 shields.) *'Fast Attack' (This creature can attack on the turn it enters the battle zone.) *'Guard' (This creature can't attack.) *'Powerful Attack +????' (While attacking, this creature gets +???? power.) *20px Shield Blast (Instead of putting this spell into your hand from a broken shield, you may cast it for free.) *'Skirmisher' (This creature can attack only creatures.) *'Slayer' (When this creature loses a battle, banish the other creature.) Product Gallery Rise of the Duel Masters poster.jpg|Poster Rise of the Duel Masters Booster Box.png|Unopened Box Rise of the Duel Masters Box.png|Displayed Box Rise of the Duel Maters Blister.png|Blister Pack 3RIS gallery.png Rocket Storm, 3RIS and Sonic Blast.png|Rocket Storm, RIS booster pack and Sonic Blast Contents *S1/S15 *S2/S15 *S3/S15 *S4/S15 *S5/S15 *S6/S15 *S7/S15 *S8/S15 *S9/S15 *S10/S15 *S11/S15 *S12/S15 *S13/S15 *S14/S15 *S15/S15 *1/165 *2/165 *3/165 *4/165 *5/165 *6/165 *7/165 *8/165 *9/165 *10/165 *11/165 *12/165 *13/165 *14/165 *15/165 *16/165 *17/165 *18/165 *19/165 *20/165 *21/165 *22/165 *23/165 *24/165 *25/165 *26/165 *27/165 *28/165 *29/165 *30/165 *31/165 *32/165 *33/165 *34/165 *35/165 *36/165 *37/165 *38/165 *39/165 *40/165 *41/165 *42/165 *43/165 *44/165 *45/165 *46/165 *47/165 *48/165 *49/165 *50/165 *51/165 *52/165 *53/165 *54/165 *55/165 *56/165 *57/165 *58/165 *59/165 *60/165 *61/165 *62/165 *63/165 *64/165 *65/165 *66/165 *67/165 *68/165 *69/165 *70/165 *71/165 *72/165 *73/165 *74/165 *75/165 *76/165 *77/165 *78/165 *79/165 *80/165 *81/165 *82/165 *83/165 *84/165 *85/165 *86/165 *87/165 *88/165 *89/165 *90/165 *91/165 *92/165 *93/165 *94/165 *95/165 *96/165 *97/165 *98/165 *99/165 *100/165 *101/165 *102/165 *103/165 *104/165 *105/165 *106/165 *107/165 *108/165 *109/165 *110/165 *111/165 *112/165 *113/165 *114/165 *115/165 *116/165 *117/165 *118/165 *119/165 *120/165 *121/165 *122/165 *123/165 *124/165 *125/165 *126/165 *127/165 *128/165 *129/165 *130/165 *131/165 *132/165 *133/165 *134/165 *135/165 *136/165 *137/165 *138/165 *139/165 *140/165 *141/165 *142/165 *143/165 *144/165 *145/165 *146/165 *147/165 *148/165 *149/165 *150/165 *151/165 *152/165 *153/165 *154/165 *155/165 *156/165 *157/165 *158/165 *159/165 *160/165 *161/165 *162/165 *163/165 *164/165 *165/165 Sonic Blast and Rocket Storm *D1/D2 *D2/D2 Cycles Level 2 Shield Blast spells (Each of these spells are Level 2 and have the 20px Shield Blast ability) * — Sunshock * — Ice Blade * — Specter Claw * — Comet Missile * — Sprout Sunshock (3RIS).png|link=Sunshock Ice Blade (3RIS).png|link=Ice Blade Specter Claw (3RIS).png|link=Specter Claw Comet Missile (3RIS).png|link=Comet Missile Sprout (3RIS).png|link=Sprout Level 4 Shield Blast spells (Each of these spells are Level 4 and have the 20px Shield Blast ability) * — Veil Vortex * — Bone Blades * — Rock Bite * — Return to the Soil Veil Vortex (3RIS).png|link=Veil Vortex Bone Blades (3RIS).png|link=Bone Blades Rock Bite (3RIS).png|link=Rock Bite Return to the Soil (3RIS).png|link=Return to the Soil Level 4 "ETB" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 4 and have abilities that trigger when they enter the battle zone.) * — Hydro Spy * — Fumes * — Bronze-Arm Tribe Hydro Spy (3RIS).png|link=Hydro Spy Fumes (3RIS).png|link=Fumes Bronze-Arm Tribe (3RIS).png|link=Bronze-Arm Tribe Level 3, 2000 Power "on-attack" ability Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 3, have 2000 power and an ability that triggers when they attack.) * — Shaw K'Naw * — Aqua Seneschal * — Gigastand * — Little Hissy * — Razorhide Shaw K'Naw (3RIS).png|link=Shaw K'Naw Aqua Seneschal (3RIS).png|link=Aqua Seneschal Gigastand (3RIS).png|link=Gigastand Little Hissy (3RIS).png|link=Little Hissy Razorhide (3RIS).png|link=Razorhide Level 2 Blockers (Each of these creatures are Level 2 with the file:Blocker.png Blocker and the Guard or Skirmisher ability) * — Sun-Stalk Seed * — Reef-Eye * — Skeeter Swarmer Sun-Stalk Seed (3RIS).png|link=Sun-Stalk Seed Reef-Eye (3RIS).png|link=Reef-Eye Skeeter Swarmer (3RIS).png|link=Skeeter Swarmer Level 3 "Vanilla" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 3 with no abilities.) * — Luminar * — Knowledge Warden * — Gatling Skyterror * — Fear Fang Luminar (3RIS).png|link=Luminar Knowledge Warden (3RIS).png|link=Knowledge Warden Gatling Skyterror (3RIS).png|link=Gatling Skyterror Fear Fang (3RIS).png|link=Fear Fang Level 2 "Vanilla" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 2 with no abilities.) * — Stalker Sphere * — Aqua Soldier * — Brain Squirmer * — Vorg * — Ambush Scorpion Stalker Sphere (3RIS).png|link=Stalker Sphere Aqua Soldier (3RIS).png|link=Aqua Soldier Brain Squirmer (3RIS).png|link=Brain Squirmer Vorg (3RIS).png|link=Vorg Ambush Scorpion (3RIS).png|link=Ambush Scorpion +2000 Power Lords (Each of these creatures give +2000 power to your other creatures in the battle zone with the same race.) * — Paladio, Patrol Leader * — Finbarr, Council of Logos * — Horrid Stinger * — Blastforge Slaver * — Raging Goliant Paladio, Patrol Leader (3RIS).png|link=Paladio, Patrol Leader Finbarr, Council of Logos (3RIS).png|link=Finbarr, Council of Logos Horrid Stinger (3RIS).png|link=Horrid Stinger Blastforge Slaver (3RIS).png|link=Blastforge Slaver Raging Goliant (3RIS).png|link=Raging Goliant Race Support (Each of these creatures feature support for their own race of creature.) * — Starlight Strategist * — King Coral * — Diabrost, Shadow Marshal * — Hyperspeed Dragon * — Launcher Locust Starlight Strategist (3RIS).png|link=Starlight Strategist King Coral (3RIS).png|link=King Coral Diabrost, Shadow Marshal (3RIS).png|link=Diabrost, Shadow Marshal Hyperspeed Dragon (3RIS).png|link=Hyperspeed Dragon Launcher Locust (3RIS).png|link=Launcher Locust Deck Reveal Cards (Each of these cards let you look at the top few cards of your deck.) * — Logic Cube * — Predict * — Breach the Veil Logic Cube (3RIS).png|link=Logic Cube Predict (3RIS).png|link=Predict Breach the Veil (3RIS).png|link=Breach the Veil Trivia *This set, the first booster pack in the Kaijudo Trading Card Game, officially introduced the main creatures and spells in the TV series. The first booster pack in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game, , also did this. Category:Booster Pack Category:Trading Card Game